Mikey Bolero
Mikey Bolero was the killer of acrobat Annie Capri in Death at the Circus (Case #52 of Pacific Bay). Profile Mikey is a 35-year-old now-former acrobat who worked at Paradise Circus. He has short brown hair and wears red make-up on his face and chest. It is known that Mikey eats shaved ice, uses chalk and reads Tarot cards. Events of Criminal Case Mikey had to be interrogated by the player and Amy after they identified him on a poster of him and the victim they found at the wax museum. He was sad to hear of Annie's death, and said the both of them were a double act in the circus. When asked about her whereabouts the night before, he said that she went out to the rooftop party, then said she would still be alive if she stayed with him. After finding a map with a message to Mikey from the victim saying to run away with her, they needed to speak with Mikey again. He said that Annie was unhappy working at the circus and wanted to move to Ivywood. Mikey said that their dreams would come true some day, but had no idea as to why Annie decided to run away by herself. Unfortunately for Mikey, the team found all the proof they needed to incriminate him as Annie's killer. Mikey has strong feelings of compassion and beliefs of Annie being the only soulmate he had in his life, but Amy informed the acrobat about his lies through the evidence the player collected during this investigation. Mikey countered that through the use of tarot cards, he had his future planned with Annie, but after Amy snapped at him, he admitted to killing Annie because for her to head to Ivywood for a better career opportunity would mean she would give up life in the circus. The circus was all Mikey had, and despite all the poems and threats he used to convince Annie to stay in the circus, Amy felt that the murder was not about love and compassion. Mikey felt that Annie was being disloyal due to her plea to move to Ivywood, so when he found Annie at the wax museum, he took her to the circus, strangled her with silk ropes, and suspended her on display to make other acrobats aware that once they are in the circus, they are bound in the circus forever. Amy had enough, so she stepped aside to allow the player to ship the disgraced acrobat to face trial. Mikey told Judge Dante that he killed Annie in the name of love, in which it gave the Judge a feeling of distaste since all workplaces are to treat individuals with respect and dignity. Mikey felt that the player should not have stuck their nose on this affair, but Judge Dante was fortunate for the player to be very persistent in their endeavor as he used his gavel to put the acrobat away for 30 years. Case appearances *Death at the Circus (Case #52 of Pacific Bay) *A Killer Among Us (Case #56 of Pacific Bay; mentioned on a clue) Gallery MBoleroBarsPB.png|Mikey, sentenced to 30 years in jail for the strangulation of his partner and fellow acrobat, Annie Capri. Mikeyboleromugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers